Life is hella Strange with shades of blue!
by the.reader.of.all.goodness
Summary: What if the other Max was always there, powerless, waiting... for what? What if a series of disastrous events gave her the power she needed to escape? How would our little time goddess deal with this? What happens when every action you make comes at a Price?
1. best night ever?

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hello everyone! So this is like my first human-oriented work and I hope you find it in your hearts to look the other way at the few (not really they're a lot more than a few hehe) mistakes you find but please tell me about them, either with a review (much appreciated!) or with a message, so I can fix them. I don't have a problem with rewriting the whole damn chapter if I have to as long as you point them out! Also, there is a big plot twist at the start that I hope you like when you face it but if not please with all due respect, get hella out of here :P  
oh yeah almost forgot, not a native speaker with barely any experience in writing stuff so… be kind to me!(^_^)  
EDITED ON 18-Nov-17: there were some problems I found out about with the help of a certain guest. They are fixed now. Thank you, anonymous guest! 3**_ ****

 **October 8, 2008**

It was a cloudy and frosty October night, but not your typical kind. It was _Linkin Park's_ first _around-the-world-tour,_ concert and they had chosen Seattle for their first play!

it had certainly been one _Max Caulfield's_ best night ever! She'd had lots of fun along with her parents, _Vanessa_ and _Ryan Caulfield_ and her newly gotten pet dog, _Rauka._ She was her parents' late-birthday present due to them moving out in the middle of her B-day, and it was the best thing ever! Well, maybe second best thing, first being the BFFL_ best friends for life_ bracelet given to her by her childhood friend, _Chloe Price_ , last summer.

The bracelet itself wasn't anything too fancy, nor did it contain any valuable jewelry. It was more of a _sentimental gift_ than anything else really. It consisted of two wool strings with _pink-ish_ beads at the end, a leather piece that went around the wrist and finally a simple metal plate with her name_ written in Chloe's handwriting_ carved onto it along with the words " _Cap'n of the Pricefields"_. Chloe had an identical one, only with her name and " _first mate_ " scribbled instead of the word " _Cap'n_ ". oh, yea, her beads were blue instead of pink and that was about it.

"hey rock star, buckle up your seatbelt. We're moving." Said a manly voice from the front seat.

"huh?" the 13-year old Max squeaked from the rear seat.

" _your seatbelt_ honey." Ryan pointed out from the side mirror on his side.

" _but_ I don't want to! Seatbelts are _boring!_ " max whined with an exaggerating sigh and pouted lips.

"Plus, I'm _Super-Max_ and superheroes don't need seatbelts." She smirked confidently, nodding as she folded her arms over her _child_ -sized Linkin parkt-shirt.

"oh dear, we know Super-Max is a brave hero, but even everyday heroes need their safety!" Vanessa reached back from the front passenger seat, securing Max's belt around her wrist.

"B-but…-argh _ok!_ " Max gave up sighing, as she let her mother fasten up her seat belt.

Her parents shared a look and cracked a small laugh before Ryan started the car. Max too shared their laugh even though she had no clue why they were laughing.

And with a demanding bark from a little home-sick Rauka, there were off!

Max's dad turned on some ol'classic country music as they entered a highway

 _Oh god no! please no! at least don't do what I think you're about to!_ Max silently prayed.

But her prayers weren't answered as the awful music played and Ryan began singing along with it.

Rauka seemed to be enjoying the corny music, much to Max's dismay. Her tail wiggled rapidly, brushing against Max's bare wrist as she readjusted her seatbelt into a _comfier_ state.

Resting her forehead against the cold glass of the car's window, Max closed her eyes, trying to ignore the annoying ambient noise known as ' _music'._ Instead, she played with the beads on her bracelet. Fiddling them together or twisting one around the other. Suddenly, she got an idea as her hand slipped into her pants pocket, searching for her phone. No luck!

 _Damn! Must've left it at home! Augh of course I did! I was so excited for the concert I totally forgot about it and left it in the drawer._

Max pouted to herself for a moment, before deciding to do the next best thing she could do!

Humming a melody.

She took over playing with her bracelet again as she hummed the melody of her favorite song from the band, tilted as ' _numb_ '.

Rauka tried from her _prior 'activities'_ steered a bit in her spot beside Max, before laying down again, placing her head on Max's lap as she attempted to grab one of the swinging beads with her mouth but was swayed away by the back of Max's wrist.

"sorry, gurl…- but This isn't a chew toy!" Max waved her finger saying 'no-no' as she padded _her_ dog on top of the nose.

Rauka pulled back her head in an instance, shaking her head viscously as she processed to rub her nose against the fabric of Max's jeans.

 _Oops! Guess her nose is more sensitive than I thought._

Max giggled as she ran her tiny hands through Rauka's silky fur, messing up some of the furs on her head.

Rauka gives out a soft grunt as she stretched her neck forwards, giving Max's hand more room to explore her white-Ish silky fur.

"don't worry gurl. I gotcha." she whispered to her ' _Serbian husky/wolf mix_ pet as she proceeded to scratch behind her fluffy ear. Max grinned slyly watching her twist and turn impatiently, trying to help her find the _spot_ she wanted her to scratch.

Rolling her eyes, Max decided to oblige, giving Rauka the _good ol'ear-rubbeduo_. What happened next, she didn't expect it to, …-well, maybe she did, a bit, but she wasn't prepared for it!

Rauka slowly reached out her neck getting on eye level with her little _owner_. Max stared into her orbs of dark blue, a shade darker than her owns if she had to correlate between the two. then, Max's eyes shut themselves as a big pink _fleshy, smelly and WET! 'thing'_ ran all over her face _including_ some of her hair!

" _Nooo! Not the hair mom just spent 3 hours making! Jeez, Rauka! What a way to say 'thank you!' next time stick to the head nudgin' please!"_

At least that _was_ what Max wanted to say, yet a single " _eek! -"_ was the only thing, escaped her dog-slobbered mouth.

" _Mum!"_ cried out wiping the side of her drooled on the face with the _clean_ side of her wrist in disgust.

"Wha' is it hon…- oh!...- hehehe I see you chose a new _hairstyle_ for yourself."

"are you for cereal right now?!"

"yup," she covered her mouth as if it was going to muff her laughter. "take a look for yerself'."

She reached into her old leather purse, fishing around for a moment or, then retrieved a small hairbrush; the kind that had a mirror placed on its back and handed to Max who unintentionally snatched it from her.

Max gulped the lump stuck in her throat as she slowly peeked into the mirror, at her own reflection.

 _Look on the bright side Caulfield! it could've been so much worse._

The small girl tried to comfort herself. She even tried to get rid of the spit-built Mohawk on the top of her head but her efforts were left to no avail.

Her lips shakily curled into each other as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, making her face even more soaked than before. If possible…-

" _hey now,_ it doesn't look _that_ bad dear, just needs a… a bit of brushin' ya know…err… help me, Ryan!" Vanessa prodded her husband with her elbow who was lost in the music at the moment.

"huh? What is…Whoa! What's up with Max's hair!? Did she get a makeover or somethin'?" Ryan joked, well he tried _to,_ half glancing over at a teary Max, a Grinning Rauka and a panicked Vanessa.

" _ **Ryan!"**_

Vanessa's scream almost caused Ryan to lose control over the wheel and crash into a signpost! Luckily, Ryan being the skillful driver he was, barely managed to regain control and safely back on the road.

" **Jesus Vanessa Caulfield**!your scream almost made me crash the fuc…- _damn car into a sign! Arugh_ "

Max saw her father's grip tighten around the wheel. His fingertips going white from the pressure.

 _Damn, he's hella angry! He never shouts at mom like that, unless he is worried… why would he be worried tho? I thought he was havin' just as much as the fun we were. Wasn't he?_

Even Rauka who had been panting with her tongue out all this time was silent all of a sudden, snuggling her head up under Max's arm, giving Max goosebumps from the touch of her _pointy_ fur.

" _arghhh…"_ Ryan rubbed his tired eyes with one hand as he skillfully changed gears with the other. "I'm sorry for shouting at you guys…-"

 _Whew! That was a close one! Almost thought we lost cap'n 'No Beards' there._

"I wanted it to be a surprise but…" he started off with a frown but, "…- I guess you caught me red-handed," he let out a nervous laugh before picking up where he left off. "…-well I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it…-" his frown gave way to a warm smile on his now, hopeful face.

 _*Sigh*, Dad has been watching way too much of granny's 'drama movies'. I think he's lost it to the 'unnecessary drama side'!_

Max noticed her mother, giving Ryan the infamous * _out with it! I want to know what's going on*_ glare. Making, her father gulp nervously as he planned out his next words a bit more deliberately.

"I sold this old car for a brand new and better one!" he sang in his fisted hand which was supposed to act as an imaginary _mic._ Then, he opened his first, making a loud _'BOOM!'_ sound, he _dropped the mic!_

"WHAT?!" Max and Vanessa both shouted at the same time. Rauka who was startled by their loud tone also, barked in response. Vanessa seemed rather _shocked_ than anything else, while Maxine had a look of relief wash over her _concerned_ face.

 _Jeez, Dad's always hella cool! Unlike most people…unlike me…- damn it, Max! stop hating on yourself! look at him, he always knows how to get around his mistakes and does a pretty freaking good job at it! That's one the many reasons he's the best dad in the world! You should at least try to be a better daughter._

While Max was distracted by her sheepish thoughts, Ryan kindly asked his wife to retrieve his old Polaroid camera from the glove box.

" _Alrighty_ then, gather around ladies_ don't forget about Rauka! _ I want to take a last trip home photo of our happy family in this bad boy!" Ryan said as he tinkered with the analog settings on the camera without even looking down, guess old habits die hard, Ha!

"Okay everyone, eyes on the camera!" Ryan called out, putting a stop to Max's train of thought.

"wha?...-" Max muttered groggily as she looked up. She was startled by Rauka who had jumped on her lap for the photoshoot. Max giggled silently into Rauka's neck wrapping an arm around her husky, pulling her closer to fit in the small lens of the old device.

Max didn't bother fixing her hair, all of sudden, having dog-spit Mohawks wasn't at the top of her _major_ problems, getting a good pic with her family _including her dog_ was!

"ok, 1…2…3…- say cheese!"

FLASH!

Luckily Max had prepared her eyes for the stunning flash of it, Rauka hadn't. she spewed an angry bark at the camera as it made printing sounds with her temporarily cockeyes. Max gently padded her on the shoulder keeping her at bay.

A few _long_ seconds later, a piece of freshly printed picture slipped out of the cam's slot. Everyone, even Rauka who was still half ferocious half upset about the ' _flash'_ incident, leaned in to see their photo.

Slowly but surely, the edges of its black surface started to fade, giving life to the respective colors of the actual moment the photo was taken. ' _A frozen cut of the world we know, forever trapped in time.'_ as Max's father liked to call it.

 _And the photo was…- emm… good! Yup! not crappy-looking at all! Nope, nada!_

truthfully though, everyone's face was blurred except Max's. Rauka's was even more messed up as the camera had mistakenly colored her eyes Blood Shot red as all analog cameras tend to do with pets.

all in all, though, it was one heck of a _rememberable_ photo!

"now that's a keeper!" Ryan snarled enthusiastically as he let go of the wheel for a second to grab the photo.

Just a _second_ , maybe even less than that! A **millisecond!** Not more or less, but it started everything.

First, the sound came, a large chunk of a big truck, prolly a trailer's, trying to warn us to get back in line. then a big set of lights lit up the interior of the car, including their eyes. And finally the screeching sound of tiers being scratched along the road and BOOM! They got hit from the front of the car.

Max would've been tossed out of the car if it weren't for her safety belt, but she did get knocked out by the pure impact-force. The last thing she saw was Rauka's body jumping on her and a sharp pain she felt in her chest and face and something warm splashing on her skin. Then everything went out in darkness.


	2. Max in the white room

_Wha… where am I?  
_ A certain blue-eyed girl asked upon waking up. Her head was a mess. her mind seemed dazzled at the moment, an ongoing sense of pain went about her whole fragile body.

Max groggily attempted to flicker her eyes open, succeeding after a few, the only thing she saw was white! In fact, the whole room she was in, was! Panicking, the brunette tried to sit up, quickly regretting the obnoxious decision, she let go of her limping grip, shuddering under The pain of her intensely sore muscles.

 _Argh! My head…a-and my body… it feels like somebody used it as a punching bag or something._  
She groaned out loud in her head. Even parting her jaws seemed undoable at moment.

She wasn't laying down on a bed nor a couch from what she could tell, but whatever it was, damn it was comfy! She could just lay there for hours and not move so much as a muscle for days and by days she literally meant days, not mere minutes!

Laying on the comfy surface, Max's eyes wandered around the room. There wasn't really much to see from her rather 'fixed' angle, all she could see was a single white door.

The door had a simple wooden texture, a single white doorknob and white metal keyhole, a rather old keyhole, the kind you see in old black and white movies which requires a big key to open.

 _But no key…_

The brown haired girl frowned mentally as trying it, in reality, had proven to be painful. Even breathing seemed… wait was she breathing?!

Steering down on her body in horror, Max let out a sigh of relief through her enclosed lips, seeing her chest moving up and down, slowly but surely clear her fuzzed-up mess of a mind.

 _Pheww! now at least, I can cross being a half-dead zombie off my list of weird problems, huh. God, I'm messed up.  
_ She contemplated with an imagery nod.

While bickering with herself, she also noticed she was wearing an odd set of clothes: A White shirt with a symbol of a black photograph printed on its front. She had black ripped jeans on, but no shoes. As I said, odd!

Having nothing else to look at, the burette closed her dry eyes, staring at the blackness which was her eyelashes.

"MAX!" a voice shouted right next to her ear. _Into_ her ear was more accurate.

The frightened girl tried to whisk herself away from the sound but the ringing pain in her head froze her still. Clenching her teeth, the small girl snapped her eyes open, only to be met with darkness. Darkness… Max would've frowned by now if she could. It was pissing her off how much she was using the word "darkness" recently, it almost made her want to puke whatever was left in her stomach. If there was any, to begin with.

Letting out a muffled groan through her zipped lips, the brunette tried to turn her neck. Obviously, it hurt like hell! As if she was an old car and her bones were the said car's rusty gears; Turning, but Screeching on the top of their dead non-existent lungs as they did. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Max saw… more darkness.

 _OK! That's it! I'm done with all this stupid darkness shit. What is this? 'Star wars the dark hole' or something?!FUCK this…_

max started off with an angry puff in her head, but her train of thoughts or rather cursings, were cut short with a series of flashes; camera flashes to be exact.

Max's eyes shut themselves in reflex, trying to protect the unique blue orbs stationed within, but the thin strips of flesh didn't help much against the millions of million-watt flashes going off at once. It was as if the world itself, was telling her to watch what she wishes for.

"Ugh!" the brunette screamed inwardly and out aloud at the same time as she felt hundreds of blazing needles, all made out of light rays, punching through her freckled face. It felt as if her skin was being boiled in a big pot of lava!

Then all of sudden everything stopped as if someone had paused reality itself. If you could call this hell hole reality that is. Fearing to be bombarded with flashes again, the now shaking girl slowly peeked from between her lashes.

Let's just say Max almost jumped out of her skin when she saw her… well, more like herself, staring back at her! The girl in front of her shared a huge resemblance to her, yet looked so different, so broken…

 _God that feels weird to ask out loud but I-is… that m-me?  
_ Asked an uncertain Max.

She checked out the… human-ish figure in front of her. she or herself in a way, looked messed up. Her skin was so pale that you could mistake it for someone wearing a shit ton of flour as a bad Halloween costume and that wasn't even the worst of it! The bruises that spread all over her bare arms and legs were _…_ disturbingly _'_ noticeable'. The girl was covered in a ragged red shirt and ultra-ripped red jeans which fits well with her looks in a disgustingly hurtful fashion.  
 _hold on a sec…t-those aren't red! Oh god! Nooo…- that's-s… blood!_

Max gulped down a large lump in her throat. trying to shake off the goosebumps all over her body, her gaze traveled upwards trying to pass all the cuts without much of thought, but boy was it a mistake to look at her face. If she had to pick a word to describe it, 'terrifying' would've done the trick. The other girl's eyes were glazed as emotionless and her face… it was disfigured.

A deep open wound filled with tiny shards of glass had popped out from her left cheek, bleeding to some extent, only the blood wasn't normal, it reeked with the stench of very old blood and rendered in a pitch black shade.

Then her disfigured self-parted her blood-coated lips into a sad bone-shaking grin. Max felt her stomach crumble into itself at the sight of her mouth, it was filled with broken teeth and a few very nasty looking black spots. Spots that used to contain her presumably shiny teeth

"so puurrreeee…,yet so… guuillltyy." The girl cooed in a raspy voice.  
 _Word?!... guilty of what? And wowsers... she's got a thick voice!_

Trying to keep a straight face and not be disgusted by the reeking smell coming out of her other self's mouth, Max opened her to say something but was stopped as a boney finger pressed itself onto her chin.

"nooot yyet… itt's nooot time yyet." She asserted in her odd tone.

"time for what?" was what Max intended to ask but before she could even mutter a word, she was bombarded with another series of flashes. So intense, she got knocked out cold.

Waking up once again, Max stayed still for a few moments, allowing her mind to comprehend what she had just gone through. She was covered in cold sweat and had body was shaking ever so lightly as her heart pumped against her fragile chest.

 _What the hell was that?... it was a nightmare, right?  
_ She tried to convince herself, but it came out more as a question than anything.  
 _But it felt so…-real.  
_ One side of her mind argued.  
 _It couldn't have been real, like how can I explain that… girl? Another…m-me? fuck! I don't know. Speaking of knowing, where the hell am I this time and why is there something heavy on my feet?_

The other side said taking notice of the extra weight moving on top of her skinny legs.

With those two questions in mind, she flickered her eyes open, again. Only this time, she was met with a normal hospital wall structure. At least that was what came to mind, seeing all medi' stuff scattered along the wall and of course, how could you not recognize the infamous 'hushing girl in nurse uniform' picture?

 _Heh since when has a 'hospital room' become normal in my book? I must be going crazy or something._

Looking down at her feet, her gaze rests upon a familiar figure. It was Rauka…but covered in bandages.

 _Wowsers… wonder what happened to her._

Max's eyes widened in shock.

 _Why am I being so chill about this?!... I SHOULDN'T BE SO CHILL ABOUT THIS! WTF? …  
she _tsk-tsked at herself in disbelief.

But the hard truth said otherwise. Maybe it was the nightmare, maybe it was because of the said nightmare that she felt at ease with whatever the world threw at her, at the moment of course! But maybe it was because she was covered in bandages as well!

A chill ran down the brunette's back as her eyes made contact with the dozens of white pieces of cloth wrapped around her left arm and face.

 _I hella don't like the looks of this. Nope! Not one bit!_

Trying to keep her breath in rhythm, Max slowly focused on her bandaged arm, attempting to lift it up.

At first, it didn't hurt that much, prolly due to the drugs in her system, but as tried to clench her wobbly fingers, her face introverted into one of pain and suffering.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouchies!" Max squealed, immediately letting go of her wreck of an arm. Muttering a small curse under her breath, she decided to avoid moving her slope of meat at all until a nurse or a doctor came to check up on her.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take a lot of time for a nurse to wander into her windowless room.

 _Makes you wonder what kind of hospital doesn't make windows for its patients_ , huh? _Speaking of hospitals, I still haven't found out why I'm here in the first place!_

"Oh, goodie! You're awake. Right, sit tight or rather lay down, y'know… whatever just don't move! I'll be back in a sec." the nursed quipped in such speed that Max didn't even get to capture a glance at her name tag as she literally dashed for the door.  
 _Wha just happened?! God, my mind is still too foggy for intergalactic speed chattering._

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the flecked girl reclined into her not-so-comfortable single sized bed. The heat emitting from Rauka's body kept the shivers at bay from her tiny feat. The room she was in wasn't warm at all! Max couldn't see any heating systems from her limited, by a big set of white hospital curtains, point of view, but even if they had any, it sure as hell wasn't turned on!

Pulling the thin disposable blanket over herself with her one good arm, Max waited for her nurse's return. With their breaths along with the occasional crack of seldom furniture, being the only sources of sound in the packed room, Max felt a sinister cramp forming in her stomach. Apropos her stomach, when was the last time she ate? A single loud grumble gave her the answer,

 _Hella Long Time Ago!_

Ignoring her hollow belly's demands, the burette looked over the small section available to her praying blue speckles. There wasn't much to pray on except for Rauka and an old-fashioned armchair in the corner of the room. Rauka seemed to be wasted in puppy-sleep at the moment. As for the chair tho, it was a simple plain chair! What else would you expect from it?! Jesus!

Focusing on the husky-mix again, a fade smile crept its way onto her half-bandaged face.

 _She looks so peaceful sleeping like that, I hope her wounds aren't that serious. Geez… now I feel awful about being so cold before? That nightmare got me good, didn't it? Shit…_

The burette huffed a strand of her breakage hair out of view, chewing on her dry as sand lower-lip, she wondered the reason she was here in the first place, but strangely enough, she couldn't remember a thing! As if her mind had turned onto a blank page in her book of life.

Soberly musing on the subject, the flecked Carelessly bit down a tad too harsh. Causing the familiar metallic taste of blood to overwhelm her dry throat.

Silently scolding her own ignorant self, she reached for the box of tissues firmly based on the edge of the hospital table. being extra careful to not startle her snoozing dog, she grabbed a handful of pinkish tissue papers, using half to Wipe the small trail of blood flowing out of the side of her mouth and the rest to Add pressure on her punched lip, stopping the bleeding.

 _Can this day literally get any worse?!  
_ She asked no one in particular.

Before she could even comprehend what a stupid mistake it was to challenge the universe with her choice of words, the door swung open and walked in, two people wearing knee-length white coats. One was a somewhat chubby blonde with violet eyes, probably around her 20s. the other was a skinny tall half-bald man in his late 40s. he also had dark bags under his eyes giving him a tried-to-the-bone-from-working expression.

The male doctor didn't pay any mind to Rauka as he crouched down surveying Max's health profile. His bushy brows furrowed to an almost-non-existent frown for a second as he hummed through the list, but was quickly replaced by a pokerfaced before Max could get a better read on it.

"Err… going to take a wild guess and say I'm not _alright?"_ she intended it to be a joke but her tongue betrayed her again with a question-ish undertone, forcing a sad smile on the doctor's face.

"well, Maxine I…"

"Max! call me Max." she retorted in an unmeant commending manner, it really messed with her mind when people called her 'Maxine' rather than 'Max'. this held true even against her best friend, Chloe. No even she was an expectation to the rule of Max Caulfield.

"Aha! ok max, as I was saying, your condition is not ok." He said in a professional tone. Max gulped down a lump in the throat as a drop of sweat gathered on her bare-half. "don't worry! I didn't mean anything serious! at least, nothing _life_ threating." He said trying to cover up his mis-pick of words.  
 _good, good, that means I won't die, right?_

Max let a seemingly harmless breath of relief before her mind caught onto the meaning behind the doctor's words. "what do you mean by not life threating?" the brunette scolded, quirking up a brow in question.

"hmmm… how about a deal? I ask you some standard medical stuff and in return answer yours as truthfully as I can."

Max pouted hearing the last part but let it slide, she needed to know if her nightmare had somehow become reality and what is the reason she ended up here in the first place.

 _Guess beggars really can't be choosers, eh. Fine, I'll play along… for now._

"deal accepted doc _,_ shoot." Max agreed.

"glad we could work something out max." he gave her a reassuring smile as he retrieved a pen from his front pocket. Scribbling something on the board he received from the nurse, who had been silent all this time despite her sonic-like talking abilities just a few moments ago.

the doctor started off with the simplest of all questions. 

"can you introduce yourself to me?" he asked ready to write down her answers.

The question seemed a bit off to the freckled girl, she was no expertise in medical grounds, so she went along with it.

"Sure, my name's Max Caulfield, I was born on September 21, 1995, in Arcadia Bay, Oregon."

"right, that makes you what, …-twelve?" the doctor guessed, rubbing the side of his temple with his pen.

"Thirteen." Max corrected.

He paused for a second as if redoing his math. A tiny frown drew on his fore only to be driven out just as fast. He shook his head in a telling-off motion as he scratched off something on the paper and wrote the correct answer.

a few coughs of pride-being-broken were made as he moved onto the next question.  
"how are you feeling?"

Max raised a brow, giving him the ' _are for reals right now?'_ look. "I meant apart from the obvious." He added pointing at the bandages.

"ah huh." The brunette said, check turning red all of sudden. "mmm… well, to be honest, I feel a bit messed up in the brain department." She sighed, shrugging painfully as her wound was stretched.

"how so?" the doctor, whose name Max had come to know as _Dr. Martin. J. Carter_ from the tag on his suit asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"I can't remember a damn thing! Don't even know why I'm here in the first place or how I got these!" Max retorted with a grimaced glare, pointing at her face and wreck of an arm with her good one.

"ohh…-" Dr. Slayer uttered, his mouth lingering wide for a moment. Hurriedly Catching himself, he answered. "the memory lost part is normal, mostly due to the shock your mind's been through." He explained waving his hand dismissively. "but, as far as concerning your injuries, I can only say you were involved in a car accident. A pretty bad one!"

"come on doc! You can't leave me hanging here like that!" Max shouted louder than she intended to.

"Max please, we are in a hospital! Keep your voice down." He said with a sterned face, pulling his index in front of his face as an act of silence.

Max quipped a short sorry, clenching the fabric of blanket into her fist nervously.

"it's alright, I understand having no recollection of past events can be… distributing for you, especially at such a young age but, it is in your best interest that you let your mind stride back into a subtle condition before dealing with the harsh facts."

 _The 'harsh facts' part worries me. Fuck! Was someone else caught up in the accident? Are they ok? Damn it I want…i-I... need to know._

Max cursed inwardly at the cold-hearted doctor but yielded in the end.

"fine, shoot away the next question doctor lame. You already held up your end of the bargain with giving me, exactly nothing." She mocked in a grumpy, defeated voice.

the doctor quirked a brow in response but didn't commentate on her words. He instead, moved on to the next question wanting to get this over with so he could go take a much-needed coffee break.

"right… so do you have any specific medicine you need to take on a regular basis? Any that we should be aware of?"

The freckled tenderly shook her head. "nope, at least none that I can think of."

"aha," the doctor uttered his hand quickly scribbled some more notes on what she presumed to be her medical forms. "I wrote down some morphine for that…" he said, waving towards Max's bandaged arm and face.  
"…and about your nurse, "he pointed at the oddly silent blonde in the corner. "miss. _Ashworth_ will be attending to your medication, redoing your bandages and proving you with anything you may need to reach full recovery." And with that, he handed the nurse her board and excused himself from the girls' presence and went to fetch his warm cup of Café Au Lait.

An awkward silence fell between two, eyes flying relentlessly across the square-shaped room. Something caught Max's eyes, well, more like, something is not where it was supposed to.

"hey miss Ashworth," max called outgaining the blonde dressed in white's attention.

"Oh please, call me Susan dear. Ashworth makes me feel like an old lady!" She reopened with soft motherly tone, forcing a faded smile on Max's face as she nodded obediently.

 _Her voice is so comforting! Huh…must be a nurse thing._

"err…" Max fell in stutter trying to remember what she wanted to say just a moment ago. "errr…. Aha! I have this leather bracelet with me which I always have on my left wrist. It's Kinda worn out piece really, but it's very important to me. Could you possibly know where it is?" she asked pointing to the empty spot on her wrist.  
 _kinda sad that I didn't notice it missing until now, but guess it works as an excuse anyhow…_

The blonde haired girl scratched under her chin, musing thoughtfully for a few seconds. "aha!" her index finger jolted up in the air excitedly. She hurried to Max's side being careful not to startle the big husky's slumber, she sat beside her. Caving over her side, A pack of surprisingly skinny fingers reached under her pillow careful to not trouble her arm and retrieved the cherished leather.

"oh 'anks a buncheez! I totals' thought I'd lost it forever!" Max squealed with joy, snatching the shiny plated leather from the blonde's palm. Her cheeks flushed a tune of rad at the minor slip of language; it wasn't something she used to everyone she talked to, only people close to her. And Susan keeping her Bracelet, definitely scored her a point or two, in Max's book.

"yay!" she raised her hand for a high five which Max replied to. "now I feel good for not throwing it away with your other bloody-shredded… clothes." The smile on her face slowly turned into a furrow. "I shouldn't have said that!" she said with a guilty tone, mostly thinking out loud.

"what! Noooo…" she waved her hand dismissively in the air. "I'm like a half-wrapped mummy from Egypt hehehe…"  
 _shit that sounded way better in my head. look at her, I think she is about to cry! Fuck! Think of something smart to say, Super Max, Quick!  
_ she let out a forced chuckle. "I'm just glad I didn't lose my hair or anything, my mom would've hella freaked out!" the nurse smiled in return.  
 _pheewwww, code green! The coast is clear._

A sharp surge of pain went through the girl's head, causing Max to clutch her face inwards.

 _What the freaks?! All of sudden my head wants to explode!_

Max grunted painfully pressing her good hand against her temple, trying to subdue the ringing in her head.

"ehh…-you okay Max? is it your head?" she asked in almost rehearsed voice with an undertint of worry. Not being able to form words, the brunette managed a weak nod as she held on to her head as if, it would fly away on its own if she were to let go.

Gone and back in a flash, Susan helped her up in a sitting position before handing her a pill and a cup of water.

Taking the pill, Max uttered a barely audible "thank you!" before gobbling down the much-needed fresh water.

"better?" Susan spoke up after a few minutes or so.

"hella!" the girl smiled sheepishly as she wiped the small line of drool from her mouth.

"goo-" a sudden beep from Susan's pocket cut her off. Looking down at her pager, a stumped groan escaped her mouth. Turning back to the brunette, who had declined back into the stone cold bed, she said. "you sure your all hunky-dory now? If you want, I can stay." She said with a mother-like concern in her eyes.

"Nope, I think I was just low on water or something. Anyhow, there ain't no ringing in my head no more. Thanks!" Max said giving her a reassuring nod. The pager beeped again, louder this time.

"sorry, duty calls," she pointed her hand, like a gun at the device, shooting an imaginary bullet as she moonwalked out the door.

Just after disappearing from Max's side, her head slid from around the corner of the door frame, "oh yeah almost forgot, push that red button on the side if ya need anything, me or my sister, ahhh the nurse who found you awake, will come to see what's up." And with that, she left. 

_Ohh so that was her sister, huh… they look so alike! Maybe their twins or something… huh._

Max mused, her hand absentmindedly fidgeted with the now almost shredded-to-pieces bracelet resting in her lap. She pouted, her bottom lip budging out as she examined its burned edges.

"gawd I need to get a new band for it, new beads too," she murmured to herself. "well, at least the plate survived, that would've been irreplaceable." She noted to herself. Trying to look on the bright side.

Slowly reaching over her side, she intended to place her bracelet on the nightstand but the sight of flowers caught her off guard. Laying in a pale plastic pot, were a various bunch of flowers; her favorite kind to be exact. A card hung from the red ribbons around the bouquet, Max smiled as a faint smell of a somewhat fresh batch of daffodils and tulips filled her lungs. Taking in a few sniffles at her favorite kind of flowers, the girl squinted her eye to read the sloppy handwriting.

"so soozie for wha Happened. (T-T)

Get well soon ya dork! 3 :)  
love uuuuu!

Sign: Chloe :-P."  
 _Auwwww… that's so sweet, wish I was awake when you came tho, nerd.  
_ Max grinned warmly as she read the small massage over and over again, each time Chloe's words sounding better and more beautiful in her mind than the last.

Her brows knitted together.  
 _Speaking of visitors, where are my parents? are they… o-okay? Were they caught up in… NO! snap out of it Caulfield! Positive thoughts only! They are probably talking with that doctor… Was cutters it? yup yuppers, that has to be it!_

Max smiled bobbing her head in a self-convincing manner. Across from her, Rauka lifted her head taking in a long exhausted yawn, munching on her lips as she laid back down. Seeing the Rauka yawn, made the brunette realize just how much she wanted or rather needed her beauty-sleep as well; in fact, the only thing stopping her from doing so, was the dreadful fear of having another encounter with _her_.

Pressing her head against her uncomfortably warm pillow, she tucked an arm under her head while the other slowly grabbed hold of Rauka's tail. Just feeling her rough fur against her palm made Max feel much safer.  
 _y'know, I'm gonna put my faith in you tonight gurl! Keep that freaked version of me, away from me 'me', Okie?_

Max asked the snoozing dog not expecting a reply but to her surprise, the dog let out an affirmative growl from between her encased muzzle.  
 _life goals: Jedi telepathic powers, achieved! YAY!  
_ Max giggled as she gently brushed the end of Rauka's tail with her now rendered painless fingers. she laid there for quite some time just enjoying the overall silence of the room. Even the occasional beeps of heart monitor next to her bed went in rhythm with Rauka's snoring. as if, it was trying to ease her into some well-deserved sleep. On that thought and under the influence of a small high from taking pills, closed her eyes once more.  
 _Sleeping painkiller pill powers, ACTIVATE!_

Max chuckled waving her hand in the air, pretending to have Jedi mind-trick powers before she repositioned it back under her tiny head. _  
_

_Eyes closed, breaths are steady, my head so heavy, the world of sleep, I'm ready._

 _ **A/N:**_ __ **hummmm I really like how this chapter turned out!**

 **Apologies for the big delay in uploading this one but if you must know, I have been 'hella' busy with school and life and English isn't my native language so I tend to take my time when it comes to writing even the smallest of chapters. _ BTY this is a lot longer than the first chapter too, around 5k words. maybe I make this the average length If you guys like me to!_  
so I know it seems all dark and shady for Maximus right now, but worry not! I have things planned out and there are **_**lighter**_ **chapters on the way pretty soon-ish( maybe after the next two)  
**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you find my little scribble coherent and if not, please tell me the parts I need to work on so you can get better chapters in the future.**

 **Thanks again, see you later and oh yeah I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot!**


	3. The mysterious blue wings

_Dear journal of mine,_

 _I've missed writing in you so much! You don't know just how excited I am to feel you in my hands even though, I just wrote in you last night. XD  
That reminds me, I should really thank auntie Joyce for picking you up at my house. Chloe too, she is the only __**other**_ _soul that knows your hidey hole after all!_

 _it was wonderful to spend time with them again! Seriously tho, two visits in one week? Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but, I_ _ **am**_ _concerned with how tight the Price family's budget is becoming! Especially after William's dea…-_ _ **passing**_ _…-.  
I'm glad; Joyce seems to be coping well. I know it must've been a painful experience for her but, she'll pull through, she always does! Chloe on the other hand, not so much… :'(  
I don't know what's gotten into her lately; she's not herself anymore! That blazing-with-determination sparkle in her eyes, that goofy smile of mischief that never dies and the never-ending stream of mildly offending jokes have all vanquished. __**Puff! Gone**_ _! As if they were never there to begin with!_

 _And the worst part is, she's blaming herself for everything! The guilt tripping makes it so much worse on so many levels. She wasn't even angry at for moving away! She just kept apologizing for incident as if it was her fault! I mean, I'm supposed to be the insecure one Chloe, not you! Damn it Chloe, get your prices right!  
geez…- I can literally imagine her shaking her head at my awful joke saying: really? Are you cereal!? price jokes?  
hehehe at least, that's what the old Chloe would've done..._

 _I just hope with time, she can get pass all this. She is my best friend, has been ever since I was able to form words and if there is one thing I don't want to lose, it's our friendship._

 _*insert very long groan here*  
gawhhh dad why did you have to go and find a job in this stupid hellhole :-  
don't get me wrong. I do enjoy the perks that come with the job. I'm finally getting my very own polaroid camera, well I was about to but...- ok, apart from that I can go to one the best schools in the city and…_

Max stared blankly at what she had just wrote, before scratching it off with her pen.

 _ok, apart from that I can go to one the best schools in the city and…_  
 _but it doesn't even matter, does it? Heh even if it's the best school in the whole world it just wouldn't be the same without her. Three weeks since I moved to this new dump of a school and up to this point, I haven't _ voluntarily_ talked to anybody yet! A boy and a girl tried to invite me to hang out with them once but that doesn't count because, Instead of accepting their invite like any normal teenager would do, I simply neglected the offer with the ' my mom will freak if I'm not home in like 10 minutes!' excuse.  
way to go Caulfield! how_ _ **not**_ _to find friends 101 :/_

 _OK enough lingering in the past and hating on my miserable self. Time to bring you up to date._

 _so yeah, I got another delivery of flowers this morning_ not the one Joyce and Chloe brought me_ but, no card…- odd. no name either! when I asked Susan who was it from, she simply shrugged saying it was dropped off at the reception with my name on it. Huhh… make you wonder doesn't it? I mean, it could be someone from my new school but then again I haven't made any friends yet and the teachers just wouldn't bother with that kind of stuff, would they?  
Well, I've put them on my tiny table for the moment but, I plan on asking someone to plant them in the garden if they can. After getting Lisa _ my one and only baby plant who is now getting wonderful bay sunshine at the Price residence_ I can't stand seeing flowers wither away! I just can't x_x  
_

_Anyways… other than that, everything else's been pretty routine. I switched rooms for one that actually has windows _my flowers need sun-food!_ and been trying just to survive ever since._

 _ **P.S:**_ _I hate hospital food! So does Rauka apparently.  
the occasional chit-chats with Susan and her sister Nicole _I so called them being identical twins beforehand and I was right! ha! Me is smart (^_^)_ help get me through the day without being bored to death._

 _then there is Rauka,  
I don't know what to do with that girl! being the energetic bread she is, she's doesn't take a liking to being stuck in a cramped room with next to no place to run around. How bad could she get, you ask? well I'm sure the dozens of chewed-trough blankets we had to replace during a single week say enough for themselves._

 _wowsers…if it hadn't been for Susan offering to take her for short walks in the middle of her breaks, I'm not sure if I would still be able to write in you. Seeing how she's struggling with her popping tooth itches, you would've been long gone at the top of her list of favorite things to chew._

Max stopped writing for a moment to prevent Rauka from chewing on the curtains before picking up her pencil again.

 _BTY, writing with one hand and not being able to hold you still with the other, is really testing my patience! My apologies for enduring my crappy scribbles._

 _I've still haven't recovered some, well_ _ **most**_ _of my memories, yet? look, i know it's 'natural' and all the doctors say so too, in fact, they've said it so many times, I swear they're beginning to sound like a broken record or something._  
 _  
I think they're going to let me visit mom and dad pretty soon-ish, yeahhh about that… I wasn't the only one caught in that accident. Apparently, all fours of us along with a drunk guy were involved. I haven't been told about the details, but It seems the truck driver held the guilty end of the rope and… and mom condition is pretty serious :( b-but she'll pull through, right? SHE HAS TO!_

the Brunette sniffed a few times before using a tissue to wipe away the few tears which had escaped her blue eyes.  
 _  
dad's in much better condition*sniff sniff* compared to mom's. he only broke an arm and a few stiches on his forehead from what I've been told. So it's good I guess?  
urgh! I wish none of this ever happened to begin with._

 _Susan says the driver was so drunk that he lost the control of his truck and smashed into ours. there were no cameras on the road so we don't know fershur but… you know what i don't really give a Fuck! I just wished it never happened and I know I'm beginning sound like a broken record as well but can you really blame for wanting to take all of this back? Why is the world so cruel?_

Max rolled her eyes at particularly nothing, sighing.  
 _  
sorry didn't mean to swear. slip of a tongue I guess, Ohh shoot! It's almost 2 o'clock. I gotta go, but I'll write some more lines for ya.  
laterz my favorite secret keeper!_

Max closed her journal. Placing it firmly under her assigned bed's mattress.  
 _a temporary hidey heaven so you don't end up in Rauka's belly my precious._

Calling the hyped husky to her side, Max slowly stands up on her wobbling legs, using Rauka as leverage.

Despite all her efforts, she lost her balance the moment her hand left Rauka's fur. A rather loud scream companied her drop. Luckily, Rauka managed to nudge her back onto the bed before she face-planted into the not-so-clean hospital tiles.

 _You always have m_ _y_ _back, don't you buddy.  
_  
Max gently scratches behind Rauka's ear and she affectionately purrs into her hand whilst the door of her room busts opens, reviling a panicked Nicole.

"O.M.G, oh my gosh, are you ok Max? did you fall? Should I go like get a doctor or my sister? I was walking across the hallway to check on some other patient but then I heard a scream from your room? is it your head? Arm? did you cut yourself? Are you bleeding? Can you understand what I'm saying? Talk to me Max Caulfield!"

 _Wowsers, guess Susan isn't the only mother-like figure in the family.  
_

_Also…_

 _Did she just say all those words left her throat in what, 2 seconds?_ _I didn't get any of it!_  
 _  
_"how do you talk so fast Nicole?" the words come out before she can stop them. a flush spread across her freckled face. "sorry I didn't…-"

" _pfffft,_ chillax Max, I swear to dog I get that question so many times a day it'd be abnormal if I didn't. in fact, I was wondering when you were finally going to ask." she replied, waving her hand dismissively. "honestly, I don't know." Her expression sterns for a second before being overtaken by a huge grin. "I'm gifted with a rapper's lips I guess." She held the back of hand to her face, giggling like a little girl.

Max rolled her eyes at joke, but joined in the laugh.

"So you're ok, _right?_ " Nicole asked with a nurse-like undertone. It was funny how quickly both sisters could change from friendly chill and emotional twins to…, complete pair of professionals nurses who took their jobs seriously, it was kind of ironic actually.

"Yes, I'm just fine, all thanks to this guy." Max replied, pointing to Rauka who was cleaning her fur, completely oblivious to their conversation. Just for assurance though, she gave her a few tip-toe steps; this time, being extra-careful not to misstep. Surpassingly hey legs stayed true to her throughout her little demonstration.

Nicole eyed her for a few seconds. prolly trying to tell if she was really okay, But in the end she gave in "alright, you got me dog girl." She raised her hands in defeat. "That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be somewhere young lady? I don't like my patients lollygagging " She said in Viking accent, crossing her arms around her midriff trying to look… tough.

Max couldn't help but laugh at the old Skyrim joke.

" I won't, s'long as ye don't shoot en arrow to mee knee." Max shot back earning an honest laugh from her in return.  
 _ ***POV change! (sorry forgot how to add a black line in Word.)***_

Nicole wanted to mess around with the small girl a little bit more. After all, it wasn't everyday she could talk to  
a patient and not get asked to leave the room immediately.

Max wasn't like other patients! She was kind of this cool-but-awkwardly-shy-at-the-same-time type of girl who would listen to her for hours upon hours and wouldn't say a word! She knew Max was shy and all, but some part of her believed, wanted to believe, she was invested in her gibberish, that she actually listened. unlike some so-called-friends who pretended to care, she did. A wide grin covered her face as she realized the burette was slowly but surely becoming one of her best friends! a real one at top of that!

a loud beep pulled Nicole out of her train of thought. Looking down on the white screen of her pager, she shrugged deciding to give Max an easy pass. but not before giving the chestnut girl a few more warnings on being careful. Then, she made her way to another patient who needed her upmost attention AKA Nathan Prescott.

she knew well enough from all the gossip going around the hospital, to keep her big mouth shut around him. After all his father, Sean Prescott was a big-time multi-millionaire that could literally kick her from her job with a flick of his thumb. Heck he could even close the whole hospital with his near-infinite fortune if he wanted to! Or even turn into a pizza place.  
furthermore, they were the type of family that would do such a thing_ closing the hospital, not the pizza thing_ so it really didn't surprise her when she found out, **she** of all people was the one assigned to this kid.

 _yep the universe_ _ **does**_ _have a tendency to make my life miserable. humph as if it already isn't!_

The talkative girl plonked her hands into the warmth of her coat's pockets as she traveled down familiar hallways of her workplace.

she passed along Max's mom room.  
 _what was her name again?! Violet? no… veni something. gawh! What was it?... aha! Vanessa!_

she peeked inside from the door's see-through glass.  
 _heartbeat monitor… check, Oxygen tanks… check, One alive recovering Vanessa Caulfield… check!_

her back shivered, remembering a story she had heard from a distant friend in Arcadia Bay the other day regarding the very same Prescott's she was assigned to. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but it creeped her out none the less.

not wanting to relive the memory, Nicole settled for summarized version as she called for the elevator.

the story itself oriented around one of Mr. Prescott's drivers and a repairman whose name Nicole didn't know. One day, the repairman's wife, who worked at the town's most popular diner at the time, decides to go to a super market across town to get some groceries.

getting overwhelmed by the big sales at the store, the wife spends a bit more time to pick something special for her husband and daughter _s_ , after getting the delicious goodies, she notices that all the buses going towards her home had already left. Not wanting to walk back home, she ends up having to call her husband for a pick up. Her husband who had been taking an day off from work, gets in his car to pick up his wife.

somewhere in the bay, one of Mr. Prescott's supply trucks is moving about the city and the driver being the careless person he is, tries to skip a red light and ends up crashing into the repairman's car. almost crushing the old rust of metal into the ground. The by standers who witnessed the accident call for an ambulance, but a gas leak causes the car to catch on fire. killing the poor husband long before the paramedics could even arrive.

in end, the driver does get called to court, but never gets charged for anything! even though there were plenty of witnesses stating he had indeed driven passed the red light and was the one at fault for the poor repairman's death he walked out free the next day.  
It's needless to say that his boss, Sean Prescott, played a big role in his release. It was almost disgusting how he could twist the police force around his bloody fingers!

 _ **Barf**_ _!_  
 _guess, money can buy you everything, even people. Well, that's crap! There's still one thing the wealthy can't get their claws on, time.  
_  
as rich as Mr. Prescott was, he was short on time, as in the literal meaning! He didn't have much time left on this earth as he was diagnosed with third degree blood cancer. The dead man had tried everything within his power and wealth to cure himself, but science can only go so far. He even put up a 1000-million-dollar reward for anyone who could give him a few more years, months or mere weeks. but it seemed even his fortune and time itself had turned its back on him. _  
_  
 _servers you right. Can't buy your way out of anything now can you?!_

after getting rejected by basically every doctor in the world, Sean dedicated the rest of his uneventful life to turn his son into… well, a copy of himself; literally! Out of his stupidity or lack of care, his 'teachings' ended up Damaging the boy beyond what any teenager or even an adult should go through!

 _guess what dead-brains, people aren't robots you can upgrade with money!_

Nicole let out a disturbed sigh as she found herself in front of two white set of doors, Nathen Prescott's to be exact.

 _Remember Nicole, he's just a victim, a patient, like everyone else. He just needs extra care_

she cleared her throat and took in a moment to straighten up the edges of her old but clean uniform before slowly swaying the doors open.

"hello Nathan, how are you doing today?" she said, a warm smile formed on small lips.

 _ ***pov change: back to Max's( yeah still haven't figured that out, sorry!)**_

 _*knock… knock*  
_ "the door's open, come in." A muffed voice called from inside.

the door loudly turned on its squeaky hinges; Giving way to one Max Caulfield and Her dog who followed her _'hooman'_ closely. It had become a pretty clear fact on the first day that she wouldn't leave Max's side unless she was instructed to by Max herself. The numerous howls and puppy bite marks on various staff members made sure of it!

"hello Max," the doctor greeted. Maxed waved hello as she closed the door behind her. "please have a seat." He offered; pointing to over-sized arm chair in the corner of the room.

the therapist office has been Max's favorite place in the hospital by a long shot! Everything in here just felt so perfect and mildly balanced and unbalanced at the same time, if that made sense. The multi-colored lights tainted a certain color for every patient so they would feel more at home and peace during their sessions and Max had to admit, having every piece of furniture painted in a shade of azure blue did help crack her wall of shyness.

the room itself consisted of several interesting things to look at. Some small and big potted plants gave it a nice natural living touch, a series of shelves lined up in a square formation containing two rows of books, mostly medical with a few exception of picture albums, and one of those sculpture thingies that looks like a variety of things considering which angle you looked at it. But for some reason, Max could only see a winged dragon and a big butterfly whenever she looked at it.

Across from the bookshelves, on the right side of the room, held Max's favtrioe part of the room, an oil painting of Arcadia Bay dating back to it's early years. __

the painting pictured an overall top-bottom view of Arcadia with its trademark lighthouse standing at the edge of a big cliff in the distance to the left. vogue splotches of green formed a vast forest on the right and small cubes of white and grey along with long strips of yellow-dotted black, formatted a general sketch at it's first years. To the right, various shades of blue captured a disturbed sea with howling winds and a small fishing ship out far in the distance. A group of brick-brown lines rose from within the green of the forest up in the northern section, which Max had recognized as the half-built structure of Blackwell academy.

there were a few more mention-worthy details such as plops of white forming clouds, a big golden semi-circle playing the sun, a few ticks of black covering the sky as bids and etc. all in all, giving the oily landscape the livelihood it well deserved.

Max slowly let out the breath she had been keeping in this whole time.  
 _  
doesn't matter how many times I look at it, every single time,_ _ **wowsers**_ _is the only word I can thinks of,_

she hadn't been listening but apparently, the doctor was calling out to her. " Max? from earth to Max? you still in there? Hellooooo?" he called, flailing his hand above his head.

"yeah, sorry. I-I uh was just… um caught up by the painting, _again._ " The brunette let out a nervous laugh as her hand wrapped itself around her body.

"ahh yes, that," He went silent for a moment as if, trying to remember something." I recall you saying, that it was a painting of your hometown. Am I right?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Max nodded.

he returned a nod in acknowledgment. "my secretary has called in a sick-day so, I have to go fetch your files myself." he got up from his chair. "oh almost forgot, please help yourself out with these. Your father said they were your favorite." He said, passing Max a box of chocolate coconut bites from the drawer of his table.

"my father?!" Max called out but he was already gone.  
 _  
thanks dad, you're the best!_

 __Max thought as she munched down on a coconut bite.

*nnn…hnnn…nnn*

the freckled girl looked down from her snack only to be met by a pair blue eyes, a shade darker than her owns'. "whaaat? Aww You want one too? Do you? Do you?" Max cooed in a playful tone as she held up the remaining of her snack in the air, just above Rauka's reach.

 _I know It's probably bad for her health but this much wouldn't hurt anybody, would it?_

 __A loud whacking sound broke her out of her thoughts, the kind when something metallic falls to the ground and shatters into a million pieces. snatching her blue eyes to the direction of the sound, she found the broken pieces of the sculpture scattered across the ground.

"Rauka! Bad girl! Look at what you ..." Max started chiding, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw the husky wasn't even paying attention to her. Instead, she was busy chasing after what seemed to be a blue butterfly. a rather big one too!  
"Rauka STOP! SIT!" Max commended firmly, pointing a finger at her dog. Strangely enough, Rauka did as she was told. Letting the butterfly roam free around the room before it landed on Max's still stretched out finger of all places.

 _wowsers… i-it's beautiful._

Max observed the butterfly as it rested on her finger. Flipping its wings every few seconds or so, leaving Max to study the strips on its vibrating blue wings. She hadn't seen anything quite like it! She'd seen many butterflies before but, this one was somehow… unique?

 _hey there little guy, you're a really special one, aren't' you?_

the edges of its back were colored jet black, turning into thin strips at the bottom end on each side. Two spiral lines of silk white ran along the upper half until they reached the middle part, then they dissolved into the black at the edges. The wings themselves were a shade of pitch blue or maybe it was from the lights? No, they were a shade or two darker than everything else in the room, as if they were absorbing the world around them.

 _wait! Are they pulsating? No that' not it... They're vacuuming the air around them._

Max started in utter shock as the butterfly pulled in more and more of the air around itself ; manipulating it into a vortex formation. Being glued to the chair, The freckled girl remained seated, her mind going a hundred miles per second.

 _what the actual hell is happening here!? is this real or am I in a nightmare,_ _ **again**_ _? Whoa! now the walls are caving in feel kinda dizzy. Where is all the air going? Did that butterfly just create a black hole to another freaking universe?!_ _ **fuck!**_ __

  
Max's lungs were begging her to breath, to take in a batch of fresh O2 but even the most natural actions seemed alien to the brunette at the moment.

the blue butterfly stopped flapping its wings. In doing so, the world slowly stepped into a standstill. A FREAKING TIME FREEZE!

 _OK, either I'm still high from the drugs they gave me or I'm dreaming. Yup, it's gotta be one of those two, it's gotta be._

Max's kept reiterating the phrase in her head, over and over again. trying to neglect what her eyes witnessing. The freckled girl starred in disbelief as shards of glass, wood, stone and other pieces of furniture floated in the air, one of the shards got dangerously close to her neck.

her glance shot back to the butterfly just in time to see flap it's wings one last time, which had changed into an neon blue light before, everything busted with a white light knocking Max out in the process.

A/n: so that took way more than it should have to write, Sorry about that. I was real busy during the last couple weeks with school and life (got some stuff I had to take care of) so I had very little time to myself and didn't want to post a crappy chapter. even now I feel so uncomfortable posting this because there were so many delaying in between writing sessions that I sometimes had to rewrite the whole part from the start and still it feels unbalanced at some( ok most) parts.

sorry again for the bad_ and short :( _ chapter. I'll try to get back on a normal updating schedule but I'm afraid that won't happen for another 3 weeks or so. Special thanks to a certain LiS fan friend who helped me pull my life together :)

OK, that's enough whining out of me. Please tell me all the mistakes I obviously couldn't find, I will fix them ASAP! Also leave a review if you have an idea or something. :l  
I'm going to cut it here. see you in the next chapter and thanks for the 100 views on the two chapters ( I'm going to assume it has reached 100 by the time I post this XD  
see ya!


End file.
